My Yearn For Hokage
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Canggung, hal yang sulit aku usir ketika berjalan beriringan denganmu. Bahkan kau dengan mudahnya mengusir keadaan itu saat kau berada dekat dengan Sahabatmu. Hingga saat pelantikan itu tiba, aku tak berani menyaksikan itu. Warning : CANON, Semi-OOC, EYD Dll. /" Pe-pergi Naruto-kun!"/ "Would you marry me Hinata-chan?"/Special For Valentine Day


_Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat menunggumu?'_

'Kau tahu bagaimana kumerindukanmu saat kau pergi jauh dariku?'

'Kau tahu kuselalu menyimpan senyum bahagiaku hanya untukmu?'

'Apa kau tahu itu? Naruto-kun?'  
  
Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance x hurt/comfort

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : Semi-OOC, CANON, TYPO dll.

Summary : Canggung, hal yang sulit aku usir ketika berjalan beriringan denganmu. Bahkan kau dengan mudahnya mengusir keadaan itu saat kau berada dekat dengan Sahabatmu. Hingga saat pelantikan itu tiba, aku tak berani menyaksikan itu. Warning : CANON, Semi-OOC, EYD Dll. /" Pe-pergi Naruto-kun!"/ "Would you marry me Hinata-chan?"/Special For Valentine Day

MY YEARN FOR HOKAGE

Konoha, tempat yang dulu telah hancur lebur, kini telah menjadi desa yang stabil kembali. Perang dunia ke 4 telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh seorang pemuda pirang dalam ramalan. Kini, hanya kehidupan biasa. Dimana ada sebuah misi, dan sebuah kerjasama antara aliansi Shinobi.

Akan tetapi, ada yang berbeda ...

Sebuah desa, tanpa pemimpin membuat desa ini terlihat berbeda. Hokage terdahulu, terutama Senju Tsunade telah gugur di medan perang. Kini, namanya telah tercantum di memorial stone.

"Bagaimana Shizune-san? apa ada kabar darinya?" ya, suara gadis itu mulai meramaikan kantor Hokage yang semula sepi. Shizune, perempuan yang tengah dipanggilnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia akan pulang hari ini ..." kabar itu, kabar yang menurutnya adalah kabar terbaik yang pernah didengarnya. Seketika, raut wajah jelitanya yang sempat khawatir itu mulai berubah menjadi sumringah. Ia tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu jika selama ini, pemuda yang begitu ia kagumi sejak kecil akan bertambah kuat nantinya.

Memang, sudah 5 tahun pemuda itu meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih menjadi Hokage dengan sahabatnya di Suna. Dan itu membuat Sang gadis bersurai indigo ini terlampau rindu. Akan senyuman khasnya. Wajahnya. Dan yang terpenting,

Suaranya ...

Mengingat-ingat itu, ia jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Semburat merahpun tak luput dari wajah putih nan mulusnya. Namun, ada 1 pikiran yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan pemuda itu nanti?

Akh! ini dia kelemahannya! dia bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul! dan juga, bukanlah orang yang pandai berkomunikasi. Apalagi dengan pria!

Tetapi bagaimana cara mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto-kun?

Tanpa sadar, Sang gadis pemilik amethys itu mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari juga, ia telah berjalan santai dikerumunan penduduk desa. Tak,melihat jalan, naas ia menabrak seseorang hingga ia menjatuhkan diri kepelukan orang yang ditabraknya. Pemuda yang ditabraknyapun terlalu kaget melihat ini. Hingga ia jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi masih memeluk Sang gadis.

Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu mulai membuka mata amethysnya dengan perlahan. Dan seketika, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Kenapa? karena mereka jatuh dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang 'berbahaya'. Namun, posisinya berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Hinata berada diatas sang pemuda. Sedangkan Sang pemuda itu sendiri berada dibawahnya.

BLUSH!

Sungguh, jika tomat kesukaan Sasuke itu dibandingkan dengan wajahnya, maka kalahlah tomat itu karena wajahnya sekarang melebihi kadar 'warna tomat' tersebut.

Yang ditabraknya, bukanlah pemuda biasa. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Rambut bersurai pirang yang hampir mencapai bahunya. Kulit tan yang membuatnya terlihat -ekhm seksi ekhm-. Dan mata saphire yang begitu menyejuk-

Tunggu.

Kulit tan?

Rambut pirang?

Mata saphire?

Jangan-jangan,,

"UWAAAA!" dengan histeris, Hinatapun berteriak seraya beranjak dari jatuhnya. Pemuda itupun yang tadi ditabraknya, hanya dapat menutup telinganya.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Sungguh, pemuda itu sangat berbeda. Bahkan berubah 180°!

Tentu saja, dengan pakaian jouninnya. Naruto tampak lebih berotot sekarang. 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya sedikit menghilang. Rambutnya yang kini bagai yondaime itu membuatnya terlihat lebih keren.

"Hai ..." sapanya lembut. Sungguh, jika para gadis mendengar suaranya. Maka hatinya akan tenang dan luluh seketika. Bahkan Hinatapun juga sama. Ia takjub dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang semula hiperaktif menjadi kalem ini. Dalam hati, Hinata berujar.

'Oh gaara... Kau apakan Naruto-kun hingga menjadi seperti ini?'

"Hinata?"

" ..."

"Hinata?!" betapa terkejutnya sang gadis Hyuuga itu tatkala Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi chubynya. Dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, wajah Hinata memanas.

"Hinata? kau tak apa?" tanya sang pemuda lembut. Senyuman hangat telah terhias di wajah tampannya. Sungguh, Hinata tak dapat melepaskan dirinya dari pesona Sang pemuda.

Hingga akhirnya, ia sadar akan lamunannya ...

"Ah, ti-tidak a-apa a- apa Na-Naruto-kun ..." balas sang gadis Hyuuga itu dengan tergagap. Melihat itu, Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil seraya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Menyadari tingkah aneh dari pemuda yang selalu di kaguminya, Hinatapun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada sang pemuda.

"A-ada apa Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya sang gadis pemilik amethys itu lembut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya terkesan manis.

Merasa ditanyai, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang gadis. Iapun hanya tertawa hambar seraya menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak gatal.

"Err, Hinata. Jika kau tak keberatan, maukah kau mengantarku ke gedung Hokage? setelah 5 tahun kumeninggalkan desa. Aku ,,," perkataan dari Naruto tergantung begitu saja. Membuat Hinata menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. Yah, tentunya secara tak sadar.

'Oh ya, sejak Naruto-kun meninggalkan desa, gedung Hokage kan masih belum ada..' pikirnya.

Dan seketika, paras cantik nan jelita itu menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Biar aku antarkan Naruto-kun." ujar Hinata tak terbata sama sekali. Ia mengulurkan tangan putihnya kepada sang pemuda. Semula, sang pemuda hanya terpaku ditempat. Menganga, itu yang dapat melukiskan wajahya sekarang. Beberapa menit waktu berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul. Menerima ajakan dari sang gadis seraya meraih tangan putih Hinata.

'Di desa ini, banyak yang berubah ya ...' batin sang pemuda seraya melenggang pergi dari tempatnya semula.

.

.

Telah lama mereka berjalan beriringan, namun tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Sedikit Hinata mencuri pandang kearah pemuda disampingnya dan didapatinya pemuda itu tengah menatap kedepan. Akhirnya, keadaan yang begitu Hinata tak inginkan terwujud.

Canggung ...

Ya, Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menjadi pendiam begini. Hinata kira, keadaan ini tak mungkin terjadi jika dilihat dari sifat Naruto yang sangat ceria.

Namun, sekarang begitu berbeda...

Sedikit gadis Hyuuga itu merutuk dalam hatinya. Mungkin, ini adalah akibat dari pergaulannya dengan Gaara selama 5 tahun. Dan sifat pendiam Gaara mungkin juga tertular oleh Naruto.

Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu..

"Na-Naruto-kun, ba-bagaimana ka-kabarmu?" ujar Hinata yang ternyata penyakit gagapnya kambuh lagi. Dan sungguh, itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Jelas-jelas yang ditanyai kabarnya berada disampingnya dengan keadaan sehat bugar. Masa nanya lagi sih?

Yah, untuk sekedar basa-basi, mungkin boleh juga...

"Sungguh baik Hinata. Kamu?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Dan terlebih lagi, pertanyaan bodoh layaknya ditelepon itu terdengar kembali dari suara sang pemuda.

Sekali lagi, hanya untuk berbasa-basi...

"Ba-baik Na-Naruto-kun. Dan bagaimana latihanmu di-disana?" tanya sang gadis indigo itu lagi. Ya, pertanyaan ini sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Wah, kau tahu? aku dilatih keras disana. Dengan latihan berprilaku bijak, tenang, dan anti berteriak. Juga, yang paling membuatku pusing adalah latihan politik mengerjakan tugas seperti menandatangani dokumen dan lain-lain..." jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Hinatapun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengarkan. Dalam hati, ia bernafas lega bahwa Naruto tak irit bicara dan masih dapat tersenyum.

Diam, mereka berdua kembali diam saat penjelasan Naruto telah usai. Hinata sudah tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Narutopun mulai menatap kedepan kembali. Dan suasana canggung yang dirasa Hinata telah hilang, ternyata ,,,

Kembali lagi ...

Gadis cantik itu hanya mengigit bibir merahnya. Ia takut. Ia takut tak bisa akrab dengan pemuda yang dikaguminya sejak dulu.

Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa keduanya telah berdiri di pintu gerbang gedung Hokage.

"Hinata ,,," sungguh, ia cukup senang tatkala Naruto menyebut namanya. Iapun segera mendongak cepat kearah sang pemuda.

Akan tetapi, seketika matanya menjadi sendu ...

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke gedung Hokage, kau boleh pulang sekarang ..." ujar pemuda itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

Apa?

Pulang?

Kenapa?

Dengan mantap, Hinata hanya memasang senyum manis di paras cantiknya seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Arigatou ..." ujar pemuda itu seraya berjalan masuk ke gedung Hokage. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Ya, sendirian ...

Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya telah mengalir dikedua pipi mulusnya. Naruto berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Ia rindu Naruto yang dulu. Juga,

Ia rindu senyuman khasnya ...

Dengan segera, Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. Ia tahu, ia adalah gadis yang lemah, ia adalah gadis yang tak pandai bersosialisasi.

Terutama, dengan pemuda pujaannya.

Ia ingin sebuah eksitensi istimewa dari pemuda itu. Ia ingin dapat bercanda tertawa dengan pemuda itu. Ia ingin ,,,

Pemuda itu mencintainya layaknya ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Hinata merasa dadanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan digenggamnya dada itu dengan bergetar.

Sakit.

Tangan Hinata mulai turun dari cengkeraman dadanya. Isak tangis masih terdengar di mulut mungilnya. Perlahan, ia hapus kembali air matanya, namun sekarang dengan jari lentiknya. Gadis cantik itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha pergi dari tempat ini. Ternyata, tangisannya belum jera. Ia berlari dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Menampakkan buliran-buliran air mata yang tengah terbang terbawa angin.

Ternyata, melawan kecanggungan itu sulit...

.

.

.

Gadis lavender itu terbangun dengan kacau. Matanya telah membengkak sempurna. Jejak-jejak air mata tertampak jelas di paras jelitanya.

Ternya, ia telah menangis semalaman..

Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis, Hinata juga tak tau itu. Dengan gerakan yanf terlihat lemas, ia dudukkan dirinya. Menatap dirinya dipantulan cermin yang terlihat begitu kacau.

Ia menoleh kearah kiri dan didapatinya foto sang kakak sepupu yang telah tiada. Seketika, pandangannya mulai sendu.

'Sedangkan kau berada disini, Neji-nii' pikirnya parau. Iapun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membersihkan tubuhnya seraya memakai pakaiannya.

.  
My Yearn for you, Hokage-sama

.

Gadis itu telah berdiri dengan anggun, surai indigonya telah tersisir dengan sempurna. Jejak-jejak air mata yang semula berada di matanya telah pudar seketika. Menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang begitu lembut. Ia ingat, sangat ingat bahwa tadi malam Kiba telah datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa kabar baik tentunya. Rencananya, Naruto akan mengundang semua Rookie 12 di kedai ramen ichiraku atas kepulangannya dari Suna.

Tersenyum, Hinata hanya tersenyum mengingat itu. Sungguh, ia begitu senang. ia begitu senang dirinya diundang karena ia dapat berusaha kembali untuk akrab dengan Naruto.

Ia terus menyunggingkan senyuman tatkala ia telah keluar dari mansionnya. Hinata juga selalu menyapa tetangganya dengan ramah.

Ia terus berdoa dalam hatinya agar ia siap apapun yang terjadi. Ia akan berusaha untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

Tapi, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi ...

Mata amethysnya sedikit terbelalak tatkala melihat pemandangan 'indah' dihadapannya.

Naruto tengah bercanda tawa dengan Sakura, sahabatnya ...

Matanya mendadak menjadi sayu. Kini, hilanglah sudah harapannya untuk dekat dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Hei Hinata! Kemari!" seru Sang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah. Sahabatnya.

Mendengar itu, Hinata segera menoleh kearah sahabatnya. Sedikit ia tersenyum walaupun terkesan dipaksakan. Dengan langkah berat, Hinatapun melangkahkan kakinya kepada Kiba yang berada dekat dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Iri.

Sangat iri melihat keakraban Sakura dengan Naruto.

Hinatapun duduk membelakangi Naruto dan Sakura. Bahkan Sang pemuda pirang itupun tak menyadari kedatangannya?

Sungguh miris.

"Naruto! kau memang terlihat tampan sekarang!"

"Haha, benarkah Sakura-chan?"

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar perbincangan Naruto dengan Sakura. Mereka, begitu serasi. Begitu akrab. Tak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Tidak sepertinya...

Ugh! mengingat itu, membuat Hinata merasa sakit. Ia genggam erat segelas air yang berada dihadapannya. Menahan air mata yang akan mengalir dikedua pelupuk matanya. Sesekali ia gigit bibir mungilnya, menahan isakan-isakan kecil yang akan membuat temannya khawatir.

"Hei Naruto! besok hari pelantikanmu menjadi Rokudaime Hokage kan?" tanya Kiba sembari meminum teh yang berada di mejanya. Kemudian, ia letakkan kembali gelas itu di atas mejanya.

"Tentu! kalian harus datang ya!" seru Naruto semangat. Membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Minus Hinata. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan gelas yang berada dihadapannya.

Sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang ke gadis indigo itu, namun yang didapatinya hanya punggung Sang gadis yang sedikit bergetar.

Seketika, pandangan Naruto menjadi sendu.

'Hinata ...'

.

.

Gadis itu tengah berjalan sendirian. Di tengah malam yang sunyi dan dingin. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pesta Naruto begitu lama hingga mencapai tengah malam. Namun, ditengah kesepiannya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah mendatanginya. Dan refleks ia menyembunyikan dirinya di sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempat semula.

"Hei Naruto! bagaimana? kau sudah siapkan cincinnya?" suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar dengan Hinata. Ya, itu suara teman setimnya.

Tunggu,

Cincin?

"Tentu." balas Naruto dengan senyum menawannya. Tidak cengiran lagi seperti dulu.

"Wah, beruntung sekali ya gadis itu! kau akan melamarnya kapan?" seru seseorang lantang yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda yang membara. Dari suaranya, Hinata tahu itu adalah suara Lee.

"Aku akan melamarnya saat pelantikan nanti." balas Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua sahabatnya terperangah. Begitu juga Hinata. Jadi Naruto akan melamar seseorang besok?

Tapi siapa?

"Siapa gadis yang aka kau lamar Naruto?"

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-chan ya?"

DEG!

Tepat. Perkataan itu sukses membuat Hinata membeku. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Menahan tangis.

Akan tetapi, Hinata harus tetap kuat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Haha, gimana ya?" ya, cukup. Jawaban dari Naruto itu cukup membuatnya mengerti. Hinata tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Iapun menutup kedua telinga dengan kedua tangannya seraya pergi dari tempat memuakkan itu.

"Yah, aku memang menyukai Sakura-chan dulu. Tapi rasa sukaku terhadapnya hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih."

.

.  
Hinata mulai berlari dengan kencang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa asumsi yang ditakuti oleh gadis itu akan terwujudkan.

Naruto masih mencintai Sakura.

"Ugh!" sakit. Sangat sakit jika ia mengingat hal itu.

Padahal, besok adalah hari yang ia tunggu dimana pemuda yang dikaguminya sejak kecil itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di gedung Hokage. Namun, pupus sudah harapannya jika ia akan menyaksikan pemuda yang disukainya tengah melamar gadis lain.

Padahal ia ingin selalu bersama dengan pemuda itu.

Memang, jika dilihat dari keakrabannya dengan Naruto. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah sebatas teman untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura? ia begitu serasi dengan Naruto. Dunia seakan milik mereka berdua. Canda tawa selalu ada di dekat mereka.

Tidak sepertinya..

Tap, tap, tap!

Hinata telah sampai di mansion Hyuuga, rumahnya. Namun, ia masih berlari, tak menggubris sapaan dari para klan Hyuuga. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri sekarang.

Brak!

Cklek!

Tak mau menunda waktu, ia buka pintu kamarnya dengan keras seraya mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Hinata putuskan, bahwa ia tak akan datang pada pelantikan Naruto besok..

.

.

Sang mentari, telah menapakkan keberadaannya kembali. Memberikan kehangatan kepada setiap insan di muka bumi. Angin sepoi-sepoipun ikut meramaikan suasana ini. Begitu juga para burung yang telah mengeluarkan suara merdunya hari ini.

Disisi tempat lain, susasana desa Konoha begitu sepi. Tak ada yang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Dan kejadian itu seakan terjawab saat para penduduk telah ramai di satu titik pusat. Ya, di gedung Hokage. Menyaksikan pemimpin mereka yang baru saat berpidato. Tak lupa juga Rookie 12 yang hadir dengan sumringah. Kecuali 1 orang.

Hinata ...

"Narutoo! aku akui, kau begitu keren dengan jubah ini!" sahut Sang gadis bersurai pirang diikat pony tails itu yang tengah mendandani Sang Hokage.

Ya, Naruto tengah memakai sebuah jubah orange bercorak hitam api dibawahnya. Dipunggung jubahnya, tertera sebuah huruf kanji dengan kata 'Rokudaime Hokage'. Dengan pakaian khas joonin yang telah diselimuti jubah itu membuat Naruto terkesan keren.

Tak lupa topi khas Hokage yang telah melekat di surai pirangnya.

Mendengar pujian dari Ino, Naruto hanya tertawa hambar seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Yah, dia tak menyangka bahwa jubahnya di desain dengan warna kesukaannya. Benar-benar hebat.

"Ayo kita keatas! penduduk desa telah menunggu!" seru Ino sembari memegang tangan kekar Naruto. Menuntunnya untuk ke gedung atas.

.

.

Saat keduanya telah sampai digedung atas, keduanyapun telah disambut oleh beberapa jounin yang sempat menjadi sensei mereka. Suasana yang semula ramaipun menjadi hening tatkala Sang Hokage telah berada diatas gedung dengan gagahnya.

Gugup. Ya, Naruto sedikit gugup dengan ini. Yah, walaupun ia telah diajari cara berpidato baik oleh Gaara, tetap saja ini membuatnya gugup.

Pidatopun telah keluar dari mulut Sang Hokage. Disambung dengan beberapa janji yang telah dilontarkan pemimpin mereka. Sorak riuh tepuk tanganpun mulai terdengar tatkala sang Hokage melempar topi Hokagenya. Menampakkan wajah tampan sang pemuda dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Ini saatnya ...

Pemuda pirang yang telah resmi menjadi Hokage itupun mulai mencari sosok Sang gadis dengan mata saphirenya. Matanya mulai menjelajah. Mencari sosok gadis yang telah membuatnya berpaling dari Sakura.

Namun, tak ia temukan ...

Tatapannya menjadi sendu saat ia mengetahui bahwa gadis yang tengah dicarinya tak datang melihat pelantikannya menjadi Hokage. Narutopun mulai meninggalkan tempat gedung atas Hokage. Menyisakan beberapa Jounin yang heran melihatnya. Karena acara pelantikan telah selesai, para pendudukpun tak menyadari bahwa Hokage mereka telah meninggalkan tempat ini. Salahkan pesta itu yang begitu meriah hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa peminpin mereka telah pergi.

.

.

Buk!

Buk!

Tangan putihnya telah menari sesuai gerakan jurus pada tubuhnya.

Rambut indigonyapun telah menari seiring pergerakan lihai Sang empunya. Peluh telah membasahi leher jenjangnya. Tak lupa urat-urat yang berada di sekitar mata amethysnya.

Ya, gadis itu tengah berlatih. Berlatih menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya. Pelampiasan yang tepat untuk melupakannya.

Melupakan pemuda itu.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu tengah menjalani latihan dengan keras. Alasan yang tepat pada Rookie 12 agar tak heran melihatnya yang tak menyaksikan pelantikan Sang Hokage adalah ia tengah sakit. Namun alasan yang sebenarnya ia tak menyaksikan pelantikan Hokage adalah ia tak mau melihat adegan menyakitkan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Dan dengan latihan ini, sedikit Hinata berharap bahwa ia akan melupakan pemuda itu.

Namun, itu tak akan mudah..

"Hinata ..." betapa terkejutnya sang gadis mendengar suara lembut bariton itu.

Suara yang ia rindukan...

Suara sosok yang begitu ia cintai...

Dengan usaha keras tentunya, ia menoleh kearah belakang. Menatap pemuda yang sekarang begitu tampan dimatanya. Sedikit ia menggigit bibir mungilnya. Menahan buliran air mata yang telah siap di pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu ..." ujar Naruto lembut seraya mendekati sang gadis Hyuuga.

Lupakan dia Hinata! Lupakan!

"Pe-pergi ..." ujar Sang gadis dengan terbata. Ia memundurkan langkahnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Hina-"

"KUBILANG PERGI NARUTO-KUN!" bentaknya seraya maju kedepan. Melancarkan serangannya kepada Sang Hokage dengan membabi buta.

'Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku tak mau membuat hatiku lebih sakit.' batinnya sesal. Kini, paras cantiknya telah terhiasi buliran air mata.

Hinata terus menyerang Naruto tanpa henti. Namun, dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindar serangan gadis itu. Ia takut, ia takut bahwa rasa cintanya akan mengalahkan rasa kesalnya. Ia takut begitu mencintai Naruto, sehingga membuat hatinya lebih sakit.

Grep...

Dengan susah payah, Naruto berhasil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil sang gadis. Hinatapun berusaha memberontak.

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata-"

"Kumohon lepaskan ak-"

"TIDAK!" bentakan dari Sang Hokage membuat Hinata bungkam seketika. Sang gadis indigo itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan, buliran air mata bak kristal itu mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sungguh, ia bertindak seperti ini bukan karena ia benci dengan Naruto. Ia ingin dapat melupakan pemuda itu. Ia ingin melepaskan pemuda itu dari hatinya agar ia dapat melihat pemuda itu bahagia dengan Sakura. Namun, jika seperti ini terus, bagaimana ia melupakannya?

"Beraninya kau menentangku Hinata. Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku ini siapa?" tanya Naruto dingin. Mendengar itu, Hinata mulai mendongak menatap Naruto. Dan seketika, ia terkejut melihat sang pemuda yang sekarang telah memakai jubah Hokage.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hokage-"

"Kau harus kuhukum ..." sungguh, perkataan dari Naruto membuat Hinata terpaku di tempat. Naruto akan menghukumnya?

Tapi, Naruto benar. Ia telah melakukan hal yang tak sopan kepada Sang peminpim desa. Ia patut dihukum.

Tak berani melihatnya, ia pejamkan kedua mata amethysnya. Menunggu hukuman dari Sang pemuda yang pasti akan membuatnya sakit.

Bermenit-menit Hinata menunggu serangan dari Naruto yang tak kunjung datang. Dengan nyalinya, ia buka kedua mata amethysnya dengan perlahan. Dan seketika, mata amethys itu membulat.

Di depan Hinata, terlihat sang pemuda yang tengah menekkukkan lutut kirinya ala pangeran yang tengah melamar tuan putri. Di tangan kekar sang pemuda. Terlihatlah sebuah kotak berbentuk hati dengan warna merah maroon. Pemuda itu menengadah keatas, menatap Sang gadis tersebut dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Would you marry me, Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto lembut. Ia bukakkan kotak hati itu dengan perlahan. Menampakkan sebuah cincin platina emas dengan hiasan berlian di atasnya.

Mendengar itu, Hinata tak dapat menahan tangisannya kembali. Tetapi, tangisan ini berbeda. Tangisan yang ia keluarkan bukanlah tangisan pedih dan menyakitkan seperti yang kemarin-kemarin ia tangiskan. Melainkan sebuah tangisan haru yang membuatnya bahagia.

Kini, Naruto berada di dihadapannya.

Melamarnya...

Sungguh, ia tak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya lagi. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Gadis cantik itu terlalu bahagia sekarang.

"Hinata?" merasa khawatir dengan Hinata yang terus menangis. Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan dirinya bertanya. Apa Hinata menolaknya?

"Hinata, tak apa-apa jika kau menolaknya." hibur Naruto sedikit kecewa. Mendengar itu, cepat-cepat Sang gadis cantik tersebut menghapus buliran air mata dari wajahnya. Ia memasang senyum termanisnya kepada Sang pemuda seraya menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku ber-bersedia Na-Naruto-kun .." balasnya dengan terbata. Paras cantiknta yang semula putih telah ternodai oleh semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tak dapat menahan kebahagiaannya lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar tatkala Hinata telah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo, akan kukenalkan kau sebagai calon nyonya Hokage ..." ajak pemuda itu sembari menautkan tangan kekarnya di tangn lentik Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan merespon ajakan dari Naruto.

Dan merekapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan beriringan berdua sembari tertawa canda mengiringi kedua pasangan itu.

_Kecanggungan bukanlah suatu masalah dan bukan juga penghilang rasa cinta ..._

Justru rasa cintalah yang akan memusnahkan kecanggungan dalam setiap pasangan...

OWARI! X3

Inilah FF yang kupersembahkan khusus untuk NH di hari valentine ini... XD

Jadi, buat Nunggu fic buatan aku yang lain, sementara ini aku hiatus dulu ya.. ^_^


End file.
